seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country part 8
"ENTERING MERCHANT CAPTAIN SHIHOON!" Shihoon entered the main room of the palace. It had multiple guards, and it was heavily shown with diamond encrusted walls and golden seats. The entire room costed 900 million , but the Daimyo was the 3rd richest man in the world, he could afford it. Just as he had with hiring the 4 lotus kings. The 4 had far more skill then most people could ever dream to have, and wished to have had one of them guard his ship. "Where's my gold Shitoon?" "It's Shihoon sir, and I lost it to... Rebels." The Daimyo was not fat, but rather thick. He had multiple robes on, and had a brown beard. He was not old, only being in his early 50s, and was staring at Shihoon. He had the habit of messing peoples names. "So, the rebels took it. The 'white chameleons'." "The dark dragons sir. Sir... I am the only survivor." "That's a shame. But heh heh heh, I got a good thing going on Shiroon. I'll tell you later, but now, Caramel will entertain us. You'll need it. He's amazing, I got him a month ago, and he's the most entertaining jester I ever had. Show Shimoom what you can do Caramel." "It is Calamel sir. But I will show Shihoon." The jester was a man in a jester suit, and he had two different masks. A happy face, and a sad face. The jester started to jump across the room, and was almost like a human ball. He was also... Singing? "DANCE DANCE DANCE EVERYONE! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKEK! JUMP! SING! PARTY! HAVE FUN EVERYONE! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEEKEKEKKEKEK!" Shihoon didn't bother to see it, and left the room. Yet... What the Daimyo said ringed to him. What did he mean? That something was going on? He could hear the jesters cackling, and he didn't understand why anyone would like that. - Tack, Fea, Zozo, and Malk were all running where Zozo was. Zozo was sniffing Uken's scarf, and his scent. Malk was checking his knifes, hatchet, and the poison vials he brought with him. Fea decided to draw her second sword. Tack was only running as fast as he could. They were running far too fast for them to even notice their sights. After a minute, Zozo stopped. When they all did, they saw the location they were at. The park. It was a small park, with lots of trees, and a few bushes. This is where they took him. Tack screamed "WHERE IS THE ASSISTANT CHEF?!" Tack ran all around the park, to find him. While he was getting branches in his hair, Zozo walked to a rock. He smelt... Unek down there. Also... Smoke? He thought for a second, when he got an idea. He kicked the rock. As hard as he could. The hollow and fake rock flew, while they saw under the rock was a square hole. Malk ran into the park to get Tack, while Fea said to Zozo "What would happen if that wasn't hollow?" "Break my foot. Maybe cry." When Malk got Tack, the 4 walked down the stairs. It did have smoke, from torches, and it even spiraled. How long did it take for the rebels to make this? Also how did no one notice? It must have happened quickly, it looked rough. When they kept on walking, Fea asked Malk a question. "How many guys are their?" "No one but them know. Rumors say 10 thousand to 100 thousand. Sal most likely made that up. But I bet over 1 thousand, at least. He's slime, but he's the type of slime that's like honey. He mostly got criminals to join him, but a few poor saps truly believe they are being truly good people. So, how will this play out?" Tack answered that. "We beat them all up. Save your friend. Then we have you join our crew." "HELL NO!" "I sadly have to agree with our head chef." The 4 stopped, knowing who said that. They looked down, and saw a huge open room. It had 30 men with guns pointed at them, and Sal with a revolver pointed at Malk. He was smiling. "Well Tack, Malk... Your late. How about we talk." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc